In general, to efficiently manage a hotel and to provide high-quality service, the hotel is maintained with objectives to develop a clean and pleasant environment and to serve guest needs.
Among the objectives, to serve guest needs, a hotel manager visits a room in response to a guest call or receives a service request by wire and provides a corresponding service. However, although hotel guests need to use a common language, English, a guest who cannot speak English has difficulty in communication for a service request. Accordingly, problems arise in that a service provided by a hotel does not meet a service requested by a guest or a different service from the guest request is provided.
To avert these problems, the present invention proposes a technology for inputting information on a guest request via a service button, selecting a language, and audibly providing the information input via the service button using the language selected by the guest to enable the guest to accurately make a request for a service and to enable a hotel that receives the service request to accurately provide the service requested by the guest.